He's looking at his angel
by cdisney3
Summary: The way she looked, they way she talked to him. It was they were meant to meet, him and his perfect little angel...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is a "what if" story. It's about this new girl named Kerri who came into the new season of Total Drama and Duncan is completely gaga over her. If you want to see how she looks, go here (Or copy and paste):** **.com/wiki/Kerri **

Duncan's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. I looked around, still seeing the picture of me and my ex-girlfriend, Gwen. Yeah, we broke up when she caught me cheating. Again. I just couldn't get rid of it. I knew that love was over for me after her. I got up and on my usual outfit. I decided to skip school today just for the heck of it. As I put on my book bag to head to my motorcycle, I decided to check the mail to see if any extra checks were in them. My mom started to look at me through the window, so I stuffed all of them in my pocket. I rode off to my favorite café to get a bite to eat. I sat there thinking about how everyone from Total Drama was doing. They're probably having fun, but not me. I rested my head on the table and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was about lunch time at school, so people should be heading here soon. Fifteen minutes later, a girl walked up to me. She had on a black shirt, blue shorts and a pair of black sandals. Surprisingly, her eyes were the same color as mine. Her hair was long and dark black.

"Hey, um is this seat taken?" she asked me. I cocked my head to one side. People don't usually approach people like me like that.

"No, you could sit." I told her, moving my stuff. She took her seat, her black hair waving from side to side.

"Hey, I'm Kerri, I'm new here."

"Duncan." I said as I shook her hand.

"Well, you seem nice, considering the fact that you skipped your morning classes." She said as she giggled. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. How did she know I skipped? She must have seen the look on my face. "Oh, I have all my classes with you." She said.

"Cool."

"So, why do you skip anyway?" she asked me.

"Because, I can't take all the learning." I joked. It was the first time I told a joke in months. She giggled. There was just something about her smile.

"So…are you planning to order, or am I gonna pay for this all by myself?" she said.

"You know what, I'll pay for you." I told her.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem." We talked for the rest of lunch time. It was fun to talk to a person who really understood me. After we finished, I decided to open the mail. I saw an envelope that said my name on it. Please don't say what I think it is…I opened the letter and it turns out it was. Another season of Total Drama. I grunted.

"What's wrong?" Kerri asked.

"Ugh, I have to do another season of Total Drama."

"That show where this guy named Chris tortures teens?" she asked. I smirked.

"You could put it like that."

"Oh, when do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow…are you okay with that?" I asked her since she started to stare off into space.

"Oh, yeah I am. I was just thinking…could I come with you?"

"What?" I said a little shocked.

"Wait, I mean I got a letter too, but I didn't really pay attention to it. But since you're going maybe I could arrive there with you." She said, her teal eyes shining brightly. I looked at the letter again.

"Sure." I told her.

"Thanks, you're a really nice guy."

"You're welcome. Hey, but in return, you gotta skip the rest of school with me." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think I can live with that."

"You sure, you might be gone until, say…12:00 a.m."

"I could sleep over for all I care. My mom's on tour with her choir and my dad's getting ready to wrestle in Chicago." She said plainly. I widened my eyes.

"So if you _are _gonna sleepover, then I guess that means we have to stop by your house for your stuff."

"Yeah, so let's head out now." She said as she pulled me out the door with her. When we got on the motorcycle, she had to hold onto me. It was like having an angel's wings wrapped around you. I enjoyed every moment of it. We finally reached her house. I shouldn't even call it a house, it was a mansion. As we walked up the spiral staircase, I began to get dizzy from all the fancy furniture. We, for what seemed like years, finally entered her room. It looked way different from the rest of her house. It had pictures of boys and posters of horror movies. Her room was a dark colored blue and had her clothes all over which were mostly black and blue. If I never knew her, I would think this room belonged to a boy.

"Impressed?" she said sarcastically.

"Wow, it's almost competition with my room." I laughed. She threw a pillow at me. I laughed even harder. "Who are those boys?" I asked curiously, looking at the pictures on the wall. There was one little boy that looked so familiar. He had short ruffled brown hair, lime green eyes and a bergandy basketball jersey. Who sorta kinda fits that description? I decided to ignore it.

"Oh, those are my brothers and some of my friends."

"I thought you were supposed to have friends that are girls." I said noticing no pictures of girls. She giggled.

"Just to let you know, I'm known as one of the boys."

"Cool, a girl who isn't afraid to be bad." We ended up lying across her bed for a while after she packed her clothes and talked about life. By the time we were ready to leave, it was already 8:00 p.m. I took her to a field that I always went to, to clear my mind.

"How does this clear your mind?" she asked me.

"Young Kerri, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of." I said in a karate master voice.

"Like what?" We sat down in the grass.

"I cheated on two of my girlfriends. I admit the first one was meant to be cheated on, but the second one wasn't worth it. I just can't forgive myself for that." I said as I told her about Courtney and Gwen. She played with her hair a little before looking up.

"Duncan, I'm sure that you were just confused."

"Confused?"

"You only date people just to date them and that's not right. You have to know why you like them. You always think before you choose." She looked off into the field. Maybe she was right. I never thought about it that way. I put my head on her lap and she petted my Mohawk which soothed me.

"You know if anyone saw us like this, they would think we're a couple right?" I told her. She laughed.

We made our way back to my house at about 12:00a.m. I introduced I hid Kerri in my room so that my parents wouldn't see her. I looked around and for the first time noticed it was worse than hers.

"Sorry if this room is messy…" I said looking down. Instead, she put in a movie and jumped on my bed like it was hers.

"No prob, just enjoy the movie." She said as she patted a spot next to her for me to lie down on. I chuckled and obliged. It's funny how she never noticed I had my arm around her waist the whole time. She fell asleep before me. She looked so peaceful…

Again, that special something, like a halo. That helped me regain the cockiness that was lost in me for months. The old Duncan was back…all because of her. Kerri.

**A/N: Did you like it? Do you think I should continue? Please tell me, and see what I could fix! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I woke up to an alarm on Kerri's phone. At first I was very scared because I never knew she had an alarm, so I held her so tightly that she could barely laugh.

"Duncan," she said between giggles, "I'm fine, it's just my alarm." I let go of her and she was no able to fully laugh at me. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she said.

I stared at her and smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah, let's see the look on your face!" I said as I jumped and started tickling her. She laughed so hard that she started to cry. I decided to stop and help her out.

"So were do we have to go?" she said as she hopped on the motorcycle behind me. I smiled.

"You never read the letter did you?" I asked.

"Nope." She said as she smiled.

"Well, I guess this season, we're going back to that island. So, we probably have to get to the docks that have the boats reserved for Total Drama contestants."

"Woo, let's go!" We rode off. As much as I was excited to know that I had a friend going with me, I was still nervous about some of the glaring eyes I would see. We finally made it to the docks. We helped each other onto the boat and grabbed our stuff.

"I never thought the view would be this awesome." Kerri said as she looked out into the ocean.

"Yeah…" I said while staring at her. She looked so beautiful. The way her hair drifted in the wind, the way she acted so calm. I snapped myself out of it as I saw the Island come closer and tensed.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she spun around and saw me.

"I'm fine there are just so many things that haunt me from here." I said looking down. She sighed and touched my cheek softly. I shivered.

"Duncan, there's a song that my mom would always sing to me…maybe –"

"Welcome Duncan and new girl! Congratulations, you were the last group of people to arrive!" the guy we called a host, Chris, had said. Kerri hopped of the boat with grace. She ignored some of the glares that were given to her. How could she do that? As I came off the boat I saw the majority of the contestants glaring at me. I strayed away as I saw Courtney and Gwen.

"Okay guys, this new contestant's name is Kerri! And as a new contestant, you must sing a song."

"What?" Kerri halfway screamed.

"I feel ya chica." A familiar voice said. Don't tell me it was…

**Kerri's P.O.V**

"I feel ya chica." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see him. Alejandro.

"A-A-A-" I mumbled as I saw his face. It's been years since I heard his voice. I ran and jumped on him. He laughed.

"Hello my friend, I haven't seen you since our last basketball game at the age of…"

"Six?" I guessed, my voice muffled in his chest.

"You still know more than me."

"Even though I'm younger." I pulled away from him and noticed that his eyes were blue. They were lime the last time I saw him.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked him.

"Well if you recall the last season of Total Drama, I was burned by lava and it damaged my eyesight so surgery after surgery my eyes turned this shade." He explained. I hugged him again while glaring at Chris.

"Um, hello, we're running a 30 minute show here." Chris said.

"Fine, what do you want me to sing?" I asked him.

"That's up to you." Chris said while smirking.

"This bites." I mumbled. I thought of a song to sing. I looked in the corner and saw Duncan. He looked down. I remembered what I was about to sing to him on the boat.

"Could you hurry up?" A brown haired girl asked with an attitude. I ignored her and turned to Duncan.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

While I watched Kerri and Alejandro talk, something grew inside of me. It felt like I wanted to punch Alejandro for no reason. That's why the picture of the boy in Kerri's room was so familiar.

"Um, hello, we're running a 30 minute show here." Chris said.

"Fine what do you want me to sing?" Kerri asked.

"That's up to you."

"This bites." She mumbled, and then she turned to me and started.

"_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again**_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

She finished and she walked so close to me that we were only a mere inch away from each other. Then I felt alive again. My flintiness, my cockiness and anything that I had before filled me up again. I chuckled.

"Nice song Sunshine." I told her. She smiled.

"I knew that wasn't the real you." She said walking away. I cocked my head to the side. I never knew her butt was that big. I gave a cocky smile. Bridgette came and snapped me out of it.

"Well it looks like the old Duncan is back. Surprisingly, I missed him." She said.

"You weren't mad at me?" I asked.

"Duncan the only people that have the right to be mad at you is Gwen and Courtney. Don't worry, the majority of us understand you. Especially Kerri."

"Yeah." I sighed while looking dreamily after Kerri. There was just something so different about her.

"You guys are in the time of your lives! Due to popular demand, we're re-living Total Drama Action!" Chris exclaimed. I flinched, that's where Gwen and I fell in love.

"But we're on the island!" Beth said.

"Ah-ah-ah look closely."

We all looked around. At one point, Kerri felt the trees.

"This "nature" is fake." She said. Alejandro smiled at her. I hate that dude. What if he tries to get her off, I have to warn her.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Chris exclaimed.

"Let me guess we're gonna do some of your stupid plays again?" LeShawna said as she rolled her eyes.

"And your stupid songs." Heather said.

"Yup, this season is called, Total Drama Action, The Second!" Chris exclaimed. This was gonna be a long season.


End file.
